The present invention relates to a child seat used in an automobile and the like. In particular, the present invention relates to a child seat with a cushion for receiving an impact.
A conventional child seat installed in an automobile has a seat body for accommodating a child and a seatbelt for supporting the child. A child seat may be provided with an impact shield disposed in front of an abdomen of a child (Japanese Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 61-235251). The seat body includes a seat portion for placing a buttock of the child, a backrest for placing a back of the child, and left and right side guards located on left and right sides of the child.
Japanese Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 2001-341611 has disclosed a child seat in which two arms extend upwardly from left and right sides of a seat body towards a front of the child seat and an airbag module is disposed between ends of the arms. The airbag module includes a cylindrical diffuser housing with a build-in inflator (gas generator) and an airbag disposed around a circumference of the diffuser housing. A collision sensor is provided on the seat body. When the collision sensor sends a signal upon a collision, the inflator is activated to generate gas. The gas inflates the airbag widely in front of the child sitting in the child seat.
Japanese Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 10-157553 has disclosed a child seat in which when a high-load is applied due to an automobile collision, an airbag is inflated along outer surfaces of left and the right side guards (side support portions) for protecting a child.
Japanese Utility Model Publication (Kokai) No. 64-37743 has disclosed a child seat in which a concave headrest is disposed around a head portion of a child from a backside to left and the right sides.
In the airbag module disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 2001-341611, the inflator has a heavy weight, thereby increasing a weight of the child seat. Moreover, it is necessary to provide an activation mechanism for the inflator, thereby increasing a cost of the child seat.
In the child seat disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 10-157553, the airbag is inflated along the entire outer surfaces of the side guards. Accordingly, it is necessary to provide a large-capacity inflator. In a case that the airbag is inflated when a person sits closely next to the child seat, the airbag may be inflated between the person and the child seat, thereby applying an unexpected external force to the person.
In the child seat disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 64-37743, the headrest is situated around the head portion of the child at all the time, thereby causing discomfort to the child.
In view of the problems described above, an object of the present invention is to provide a child seat with a simple and lightweight structure for sufficiently protecting a child.
Further objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description of the invention.